My Time with Amsterdam & Bill
by Ashley 'n' Jaimee
Summary: Jenny Everdeane looks back at one of the most frightening ordeals of her life. Written by Ashley..


"If you have anything to say, say it now." I heard Amsterdam's pleading voice. "Who is he to you, Jenny?" He continued.

What was I meant to say? That he was the man I have been in love with for so long? How twisted was that?! I was almost certain that I didn't love Bill now; I knew I was falling for Amsterdam, falling hard. He made me feel so complete and I felt I owed him the truth now.

I let out a small sigh before explaining. "I was 12 years old. My mom was dead and I was living on a doorstep. He took me in, raised me in his own way." I let out a small strangled laugh before turning to him and looking into his gorgeous eyes. "You should know, in your own mind, that he never laid a hand on me until I asked him to."

I saw Amsterdam nod slightly.

"Who are you?" I whispered. "Who are you?" I found myself repeating after no answer.

--

**A Few Days Later**

After that knife-encounter with Bill I was obviously pretty shaken up. I yelled out Amsterdam's name as I felt some random men grab my arms and pull my out of the club. Why were they taking me? I looked at one of them and realised they worked for Bill. But why would Bill want me out of there?

Suddenly I heard a gun-shot and my heart stopped. I raced for the door but was automatically stopped by two of Bill's men.

"Let go of me!" I screamed at them.

"Sorry, Miss, Bill's orders." They nodded and held onto me tighter.

Suddenly my heart began to beat faster and faster as I heard Bill shout: _"Saves my life one day, so he can kill me the next like a sneak-thief, instead of fighting like a real man." _I became increasingly nervous as I now knew who Amsterdam really was. What if Bill had found out about him being the Priests' son? He was sure to hurt him, maybe even kill him.

As I heard Amsterdam cry out in pain, I realised my fear had become a reality. Overcome by a mixture of fear, anxiety and anger I raised my knee and hit the guards below the belt making them release me and double over in pain.

I ran into the building and let out a strangled cry and I saw Amsterdam on a table, blood covering his face as well as Bill's. As Bill shouted out to the rowdy crowd, I screamed pleadingly at him, but it was no use.

As Bill lifted his carvers knife, I screamed a piercing scream, making everyone stop and stare at me. My eyes spilling salty, wet tears as I pleaded for Bill to spare him.

"Jenny?" Bill asked, softly as he lowered his knife slightly.

I choked slightly on my own tears as I fought the crowd and ran into the middle. I collapsed next to Amsterdam's body and cried harder.

"Jenny, please go, I didn't want you to see this." Bill said quietly so only I could hear.

"NO!" I screamed again. "I-I won't let you hurt him! I-I won't!" I screeched, tears falling as I stared at Amsterdam's normally gorgeous face covered in cuts, blood and bruises.

Suddenly Bill's soft expression changed to anger and hate and a hint of jealousy.

"Fine, I'll kill him in-front of you as well then!" Bill yelled making the crowd chant and cheer.

As Bill raised his knife again, I screamed once more and threw myself over Amsterdam, like a shield.

Bill sighed, agitated and lowered his knife again, making the crowd boo and sigh.

"Don't!" I shouted. "Don't you touch him!" I shouted again, angrily.

"And why do you care so much!?" Bill shouted at me as I towered weakly.

"I-," I started.

"Everyone!" Bill shouted to the crowd. "I want you to meet the young Vallon's lover!" He shouted making the crowd whistle and chant. I looked at Amsterdam's face. He wasn't completely unconscious but he groaned in pain and couldn't open his left eye. I let a tear fall onto his lips before wiping it away quickly.

"Bill, please." I pleaded. "Don't hurt him."

"And what," He started, shouting so the crowd could hear. "What would earn such an act of compassion?!" He yelled.

"I- I," I stammered, nervously.

"Get out of my way, Jenny!" Bill yelled, and for the first time I was frightened of him, but I stood my ground, I had to protect Amsterdam. "Get out of my way or I'll kill you too!" He shouted, making the crowd laugh and cheer. I stared at him blankly, my tears staining my cheeks. I knew he was bluffing But I couldn't be sure, who knew what he could be capable of.

"GET OUT!" He screamed, obviously annoyed.

"NO!" I screeched back, just as loud.

"And why not?!" He asked, loudly.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" I screamed even louder, making the crowd, including Bill, go quiet.

"I love him." I said quietly. I turned to Amsterdam. "I do, I love you." I whispered to him. He stirred slightly, unable to speak or even move.

Bill stared at me blankly. "You- you what?" He asked, jealousy tinting in his eyes.

"I love him, Bill. You can't hurt him, please I need him." I begged.

"I thought you were just fucking him?" He said weakly as his face went slightly pale.

"No," I said quietly. I caressed Amsterdam's cheek for a little while, wiping away some of the blood.

Bill suddenly got angry. He threw me off of Amsterdam's body harshly and I fell to the ground.

As Amsterdam stirred and groaned in pain, Bill shouted. "What shall it be?! A liver?" He shouted to the crowd.

"The Heart!" Someone in the crowd screamed, earning shouts of approval.

"The heart?!" Bill chuckled slightly. "This boy has no heart!" He yelled.

"Then kill him!" Another crowd member yelled as the hundreds of people began to chant 'Kill him'

"No, Bill no!" I screamed, tears falling rapidly down my cheeks.

"He 'aint earned," Bill started, yelling over the crowd as they quietened down. "He earned the death of my hand" He started. As Bill's men held him down, McGloin passed him a red hot poker.

"He'll walk amongst you, a freak!" He yelled before placing the poker onto Amsterdam's left cheek, making him wince. I collapsed into tears and that's when grief pulled me under.


End file.
